Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 073
Source of Strength, known as Kenzan vs Saiou! Dinosaur DNA in the Japanese version, is the seventy-third episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Summary Sartorius sits at his headquarters, making further predictions with his tarot cards. He determines that though both Jaden Yuki and Aster Phoenix are influencing his destiny, there is a third person. He journeys to Duel Academy once more to determine who that person might be. He realizes that the person he seeks is Tyranno Hassleberry, who himself realizes that Sartorius is the one that Chazz Princeton has been raving about in regards to The Society of Light. Sartorius challenges Hassleberry to a duel, while promising to set Chazz back to normal should Hassleberry win. However, Sartorius has never used a Duel Disk before, so Hassleberry much explain to him how it works. The duel goes quite evenly, with both players being reduced to only a few hundred Life Points in a few turns. Sartorius wins by using "Reversal of Fate" to change the effects of his "Arcana Force" monsters. Despite his loss, Hassleberry is not converted to the Society of Light, much to Sartorius' shock. Hassleberry explains that in the past, he had excavated some Dinosaur fossils. His leg had been injured, and so the bone had been replaced by the fossilized Dinosaur bone he had uncovered. He claims that this "Dinosaur DNA" is what grants him immunity to the powers of Sartorius. A few days later, its revealed that Sartorius has officially enrolled at Duel Academy as a student. Featured Duel Hassleberry's turn * Summons "Giant Rex" (2001/1200) in Attack Position. Sartorius' turn * Summons "Arcana Force I - The Magician" (1100/1100) in Attack Position. It lands upright.In the TCG/OCG, the effects of Sartorius' cards are decided via a coin flip. In the anime, the card's hologram spins in the air. * Activates "Future Vision". Hassleberry picks up cards until he gets a monster. Should that monster be of the same type as a face-up monster on the Field, he can add all the picked up cards to his hand and gain 1000 Life Points. Hassleberry picks up "New Ultra Evolution" and the Dinosaur-type "Ultimate Tyranno". As the Dinosaur-type "Giant Rex" is face-up, both cards are added to his hand (Hassleberry 5000). A Spell Card was activated, so "The Magician's" effect activates, doubling its attack points until to the end of the turn. * Attacks and destroys "Giant Rex" with "The Magician" (Hassleberry 4800). * Sets two cards. Hassleberry's turn * Summons "Archeonis" (300/1300) in Attack Position. * Activates "New Ultra Evolution", Tributing "Archenois" to Special Summon "Dark Tyranno" (2600/1800) in Attack Position. "The Magician's" attack is doubled. * Attacks and destroys "The Magician" (Sartorius 3600). Sartorius' turn * Activates "Pentacle of Ace" It stops upright, so Sartorius draws a card and gains 500 Life Points (Sartorius 4100). * Summons "Arcana Force VII - The Chariot" (1700/1700) in Attack Position. It stops reverse, so it will be Special Summoned to Hassleberry's Field when it is destroyed.In the TCG/OCG, "Arcana Force VII - The Chariot" is immediately switched to the control if it lands in the reverse position. * Attacks "Dark Tyranno" with "The Chariot" (Sartorius (3200). "The Chariot" is Special Summoned to Hassleberry's Field. It stops reverse once more. * Activates "Suit of Sword X". It stops upright, so all cards on Hassleberry's side of the Field are destroyed. * Activates his face-down "Ace of Wand". It lands reverse, so the controller of the destroyed monsters loses Life Points equal to their combined attack points (Hasslebery 500). Hassleberry's turn * Summons "Dyna Base" (0/2100) in Attack Position. * Tributes "Dyna Base" and the "Ultimate Tyranno" in his hand using the former's effect. He Special Summons "Dyna Tank" (?/?), whose attack becomes 3000, the sum of the two monsters Tributed to Summon it. * Attacks directly (Sartorius 200). Sartorius' turn * Activates "Necro Sacrifice", Special Summoning "The Chariot" (1700/1700) from his Graveyard to Hassleberry's side of the Field, with Hassleberry choosing to Summon it in Attack Position. It lands reverse. "Necro Sacrifice" also permits Sartorius to Special Summon "Arcana Force VIII - Strength" (1800/1800) without Tribute. It lands upright, so Sartorius gains control of "Dyna Tank". This activates "Dyna Tank's" own effect, switching the target to "Strength", who is put under Hassleberry's control. * Activates his face-down "Reversal of Fate", switching the upright/reverse positions of all "Arcana Force" monsters. "Strength's" effect activates, giving control of "The Chariot" and "Dyna Tank" to Sartorius. * Attacks and destroys "Strength" with "Dyna Tank" (Hassleberry 0). * Sartorius wins. Differences in adaptations In the Japanese version, Sartorius enters Duel Academy as a third-year student. This is changed to first-year in the English version. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes